


Fragile and Dear

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, SessKag Monthly Prompt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: She saw him standing at the treeline. Impeccable, as always; his face was void of any expression. But his golden gaze focused on her and tendrils of hisyoukistill danced in the air, making Kagome’s skin pebble.He was not calm.He was not calm at all – and she couldn’t really blame him.





	Fragile and Dear

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of Inuyasha’s forest, in the dappled shadows of the trees. He stared down towards the village, his face still and his eyes cold.

Nearby, Jaken was fretting – nervously pacing back and forth while muttering under his breath and casting worried glances towards the village below.

Sesshoumaru almost envied him. His back was straight and not a muscle twitched as the warm wind carried over pained screams and the unmistakable smell of human blood.

But despite his disciplined appearance of calm, there was no tranquillity to be found. Restlessness hummed in his veins and anxiety was gnawing at his gut with its cruelly sharp teeth.

The screaming voice was overly loud and clear in his ears even across all the distance. His nose so full of the thick metallic stench of spilt blood he could not smell anything else.

And then, all too suddenly, the screams stopped.

The tense silence that followed was so loud Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw.

Jaken stumbled, trembled for a moment in his spot. Then, with a squawk, he sprung off towards the village in a tottering run, just as a new scream began.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome squinted at the sunlight as she staggered out of the hut. She took a deep breath of fresh air and swiped again at the sweat at her brow. She left a smear of drying blood behind.

A small crouching shadow by the hut straightened. Kagome jumped in surprise and clutched at her chest.

“Jaken! I didn’t see you there.”

“Is she…?” he stammered, his voice squeaky and his eyes bulging even more than usual.

“They’re both holding up,” Kagome said, mustering a smile that she hoped looked reassuring. “Where is he?”

Jaken tossed a worried glance towards Inuyasha’s forest.

“It’s all right. I’m going.”

Kagome smoothed her hands against her hakama and started to cross the village.

She hadn’t walked far until she picked up on the dark frisson of  _youki_  in the air.

Kagome picked up her pace.

She saw him standing at the treeline. Impeccable, as always; his face was void of any expression. But his golden gaze focused on her and tendrils of his  _youki_  still danced in the air, making Kagome’s skin pebble.

He was not calm.

He was not calm at all – and she couldn’t really blame him.

“It’s a girl,” Kagome blurted, as she came to a stop a few feet from him.

Weariness tackled her. Her knees buckled and she slumped onto the warm grass. Her fingers trembled as she hugged herself. The nerves and the worry she had been pushing back all day came flooding to the surface now that it was over.

Now that she was here with him.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru crouched down.

“Tell me,” he said, his deep voice intent, his gaze locking with hers.

“They both made it through. But it wasn’t an easy birth. There was tearing and Rin lost a lot of blood.”

“You fear for her.”

It wasn’t a question.

Kagome bit her lip but nodded. She reached out, wrapped her fingers around his hand.

“The baby girl is healthy, but Rin is very weak right now. I can’t be certain yet that she will recover. If she gets an infection…”

Sesshoumaru’s hand twitched and he gripped her fingers tight.

“One day at a time,” he said. “That is what you told her when it became clear the pregnancy was trying for her.”

Kagome drew a quivering breath. “You’re right. For now, we’ll have to wait and keep an eye on her recovery. I wish… I wish there was more I could do.”

Sesshoumaru’s fingers brushed against her cheek, in a caress that was surprisingly delicate.

“You have done all that you can.”

Kagome stared into those mesmerising golden eyes. Had she ever seen this warmth in them before?

She desperately wanted to lean against the fingers still gently cradling her cheek and to believe what he’d told her.

But… “You weren’t there,” she said softly. “How would you know?”

“I know you.”

Such a simple answer.

One that meant  _everything_.

Kagome’s hands flew up to cup his cheeks.

She half expected him not to comply as she pulled his face down towards her.

But Sesshoumaru offered no resistance, and the next second her lips pressed against his.

The kiss was slow. Hesitant, but lingering.

She pulled back, searching his golden eyes to assess his reaction. 

Sure, they had been growing closer ever since Rin’s pregnancy had begun and yes, there had been… moments and signs…

And just now he had reassured her with three simple words, even though she knew he had to be as worried and upset over Rin’s health than she was. No, he was probably  _more_  upset than she was – and instead of hurrying to Rin’s side, he was here, comforting  _her_.

Sesshoumaru’s fingers slid into her hair to grasp the back of her head.

Then he pulled her to him.

There was no hesitancy in the thorough kiss that followed. His lips moved against her in a firm, proprietary manner that had Kagome’s toes curling.

She was breathless when he, at last, pulled back. Her hands were clutching the lapel of his kimono and the pelt on his shoulder.

“So, um… that was…  _wow_.” Kagome babbled, struggling to gather her scattered thoughts.

“Very eloquent assessment,” Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome’s heart was pounding and her head still felt light and bubbly.

Sometime soon, she and Sesshoumaru would have to have a good long talk. But for now…

Kagome cleared her throat. “We should go to the village.”

Sesshoumaru stood with fluid grace and offered her his hand.

She let him help her up and started to walk toward the village. Sesshoumaru fell into the step beside her, and she slanted a glance at him.

“Are you going to check on Rin?”

“Yes.”

Kagome smiled. “She’ll be happy to see you.”

“And you? What will you do?”

“I should go find Shippou. See how he feels about being a father.”

The warm weight of Sesshoumaru’s hand settled against the small of Kagome’s back.

She was absurdly pleased by the gesture and another smile rose to her lips.

She still worried about Rin. She was still unsure what this  _thing_  with Sesshoumaru would mean and what would happen…

But as he had reminded her earlier, the advice she’d once given Rin would now work for them as well.

One day at a time.

 

 

 


End file.
